As Service Providers (SPs) begin to carry real-time traffic such as voice and video over Pseudowires (PWs) (e.g., multi-segment PWs, or “MS-PWs”), the requirement to minimize traffic loss due to PW failure becomes more and more stringent. Accordingly, it is desired to have enhanced PW redundancy mechanisms that can achieve rapid switchover in the event of a failure of a switching provider edge (PE) device.